Beautiful
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: Sakura's always been "pretty" or "cute". She'd never been "beautiful" until she met Ino. InoSaku.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N: **This is my second Naruto fanfic. WOOHOO! There is also going to be YURI in it so DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMES! This is also going to be AU! Master of the Rebels, thank you for giving me the inspiration of making Sakura Sasuke's bodyguard. (Gotta give credit where credit is due.) I mean, when Naruto isn't around, Lord KNOWS Sasuke's gonna need a bodyguard to save him from all the crazy, rabid fangirls. *coughKarincough* Oh, if you haven't read her fanfic, _An Acceptable Kind of Cocky_, GO READ IT IF YOU ARE A YAOI FAN! TOTALLY AWESOME AND TOTALLY HOT!

**Note(s): **Sorry if Ino's OOC, but I wanted her to kind of have a "tough girl" persona in this fanfic. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, but it's getting late.

Hope you all enjoy it!

**********************************************************************************

Sakura Haruno has never thought of herself as beautiful. Cute in some lights, maybe. Pretty when she's dressed in the right clothes, but never beautiful because she's never thought of herself as "beautiful" material. She has a small ass and tiny breasts with short, pink hair that everyone thinks is dyed and giant, emerald-green eyes. She wears clothing that hides most of her skin like long skirts and long-sleeved shirts. She's a straight-A student and the student-body president. Sister-figure to Naruto Uzumaki and personal bodyguard to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's boyfriend of almost three years.

(Lots of people thought that Sakura was weak, but she really wasn't. She was raised around boys and learned how to fight fairly quickly. She knew how to pin someone to the ground and put someone in the choke hold if necessary. However, Sakura doesn't like to fight. She's always been told that she's a peacemaker, not a troublemaker.)

Romance was never a big part of Sakura's life. Sure she'd like to catch the eye of someone, but no one really notices the straight-A, student body president unless her hips are curvy, her breasts are ample, and her skin is exposed. No, Sakura doesn't want to become that kind of girl. She likes the way she is now–smart, "cute" and "pretty" . . .

. . . but there are some days when she wishes she was "beautiful".

**********************************************************************************

Ino Yamanaka _knows _she's beautiful. Her hips are curvy, her breasts are ample, and the soft skin of her neck and belly is always exposed. She dresses in tight shirts, tight pants, short skirts and heels that make her legs appear a mile long. Her hair is long and blonde, and her eyes are an intense blue. She knows how to tempt a man, and she knows most of the boys want her, _long _for her, but Ino knows how to taunt and tease. Best friend to Temari Subaku and the captain of Konohagakure University's cheerleading squad. She smokes in the bleachers with Temari and talks about the life that no one else knows about.

(Ino's heard the rumors, and she has seen the girls whispering in the hall. She knows that they hate her, but she doesn't care because they don't really know her. They don't see what really goes on behind closed doors. They don't know that her father died of a freak gunshot "accident" when she was two and her mother is chronically depressed. They didn't know that Ino left her classes early because she needed to go home and make sure her mother had taken her medicine. They probably thought she was out fucking some boy beneath the bleachers, but Ino didn't care what they thought, because _they didn't know her_.)

To Ino, romance didn't exist, but she wanted to find that "special someone". She knew what most college boys wanted. She knew that they stared at her legs and ass when she walked down the hall. She saw the way they whispered and heard their wolf-whistles as she passed. Despite the rumors, Ino was still a virgin, and she didn't want to loose her virginity to _any _of them. She wanted her first time to be with that "special someone" . . .

. . . because Ino didn't believe "romance". She believed in love.

**********************************************************************************

Ino and Sakura met at Konohagakure University's annual Freshmen Dance. It was a dance that the university held every year several weeks after the freshmen class started college, and basically welcomed them into their first year of college. It started at seven and ended at midnight. Ino had been planning to go, but Naruto had practically begged Sakura to go.

When Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at a quarter past seven. Music pounded through the speakers and vibrated the floor. Bodies melded together in a wild frenzy as the music throbbed in the air. Sakura could smell the strong stench of perfume and sweat. Lights flashed and pulsated in time with the music, and laughter echoed throughout the gymnasium. There was a large table with several plates of food and several bowls of punch. At the head of the gym, the senior D.J., Rock Lee, bopped his head in time with the music, and Sakura had to stifle a laugh behind her hand.

Naruto had dressed in a black, long-sleeved shirt with torn jeans, black boots and a chain belt. His vibrant blue eyes were lined with kohl, and his hair spiky, blond hair shone in the pulsating lights. Sasuke had dressed in black jean with a black tank top, a leather jacket with the sleeves cut off and black sneakers. His black hair had red streaks in it, and there were fingerless gloves on his slender hands. Sakura had dressed in dark-green pants with white sneakers, a pale-yellow shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, a red headband in her hair, and kohl lined her eyes. She stuck out like a sore thumb compared to her two friends.

"Having fun yet?" Naruto asked with a large smile on his face, and Sakura laughed.

"Not yet," Sakura smiled, "but you two go on and dance. I haven't eaten anything yet, and I'm starving."

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Have fun. Don't let me stop you."

Naruto and Sasuke both smiled at her and disappeared into the mass of bodies. Sakura made her way over to the table and leaned against it. She sighed and picked at the hem of her shirt. Truth be told, Sakura was simply no socializing.

"What are you doing over here all by your lonesome?" a voice asked, and Sakura turned.

A blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman was standing next to her. She was dressed in a skirt that fell halfway down her thighs and a tight, black shirt with fishnet sleeves. Tight boots hugged her calves, and a black jacket was tied around her waist. The woman's lips were painted a light-red, and Sakura could smell the flower perfume on her skin. She recognized the woman as Ino and smiled.

"Just standing, I guess." Sakura said, and Ino raised her eyebrows at her.

"You 'guess'?" Ino asked and laughed. "You stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd. You're Sakura Haruno, right? I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"I know," Sakura said. "Your mother owns that flower shop, right? I've seen you there a couple of times."

"I'm flattered." Ino said and batted long, blonde eyelashes. "Seriously though, what are you doing over here?'

Sakura was silent for a minute, and then she said, "I'm no good at socializing. I only came here 'cause Naruto asked me too, and I love that idiot to death so I couldn't let him down. He's out there with Sasuke right now."

Ino slowly nodded her head and was silent for a moment. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, but Ino could see that it was forced.

"No one really knows anything about you, just like they don't know anything about me." Ino said. She turned to face Sakura, placed both her hands on the side of Sakura's face, and the forced smile turned sad. "What goes on behind closed doors? They don't really know, do they? They just assume everything, but in the end, they really know nothing."

Sakura didn't really know what to make of the situation. She wasn't uncomfortable by the fact that Ino was touching her, but she was unsure of what to make of Ino's sudden mood change. However, she saw the hurt in Ino's eyes and kept her mouth shut. She knew what Ino said was true. No one really understood what was going on in Ino's life, but they still hated her.

Suddenly, Ino blinked and tore her hands away from Sakura's face like she had been burned. A pale-pink blush rose to her cheeks, and her hands pulled at the hem of her skirt.

"I'm sorry," Ino mumbled. "I just . . . I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sakura said, and took Ino's hands. "I've heard the rumors, too. You have every right to be upset."

The two women stayed like that for a while until a slow song leaked through the speakers. Ino smiled and pulled Sakura close to her. She led Sakura into the crowd, and Sakura thought she would be trampled suffocated by all the bodies, but Ino held her close. Sakura could feel Ino's heart pounding beneath her breasts, and she rested her head against the crook of Ino's neck.

"Ino . . ." Sakura mumbled, but when she felt Ino's lips in her hair, she stopped talking.

"Do you believe in love-at-first-sight?" Ino asked, and Sakura laughed. She clung to Ino's body like a lifeline and buried her face in the crook of Ino's neck. She wanted to drown in the scent of flowers and mint–Ino's scent.

"I'll let you know," Sakura said, and together, the two women swayed in time to a song that they wouldn't remember.

**********************************************************************************

Moonlight filtered through the dorm room window, causing the two women on the bed to be engulfed in an ethereal, white light. Clothes littered the floor, and the smell of perfume and sex lingered in the air. The only sound was the slow breathing of the two women and the gentle rustle as of the sheets.

Sakura was lying on her stomach, and Ino was on her side. Sakura's alabaster skin glowed in the moonlight, and when Ino gently stroked her cheek, the flesh was soft beneath her fingers. Sakura's lips were parted slightly, and Sakura could smell the mint toothpaste on her breathe. Sakura's lips were swollen and bruised, and sweat covered her body like a thin veil. One had clutched the pillow, and the other was beneath her chin.

Ino smiled and gently kissed Sakura's lips. Sakura stirred and opened her eyes.

"You're beautiful," Ino whispered, and Sakura felt the hot tears stinging her eyes. She didn't know she was crying until she felt Ino wiping the tears away before they slid down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked, and Sakura shook her head.

"You're the first person that's ever called me beautiful." Sakura said, and Ino laughed.

"Sakura, you've _always _been beautiful."


End file.
